


Heroína

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela é a heroína daquela história.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroína

Ela é a heroína daquela história.

É isso que Morgana diz para si mesma porque a outra opção é ser a vilã, a bruxa má especificamente, ela viu os efeitos que a insistente perseguição a magia que Uther havia liderado tinha causado em Camelot e quantas pessoas inocentes haviam sido perseguidas, torturadas e mortas por simplesmente terem nascido com aquilo em suas veias.

Ela ainda tinha um certo afeto relutante por Arthur, o considerava um irmão antes mesmo de saber que dividiam o mesmo sangue ,mas pelo que via não haveria nenhuma mudança em seu reinado quanto ao tratamento de mágica.

Ela se vê como a heroína, mas sabe a história é escrita pelos vencedores ,é isso que se resume todas as batalhas e essa não vai ser diferente, não intenções ou os motivos da batalha começar, apenas qual dos Pendragon no final vai estar sentado no trono de Camelot.


End file.
